Pallid Obscurity
by supplicatory.dark.horse
Summary: Suck at summaries: Can darkness be so pure it is blinding? Thats ur only clue. GaaXHina, PLZ R&R, Other characters include: Sasuketeme, Naruto, Neji, Sand siblings, Tsunade, n maybe Itatchi. Not lots of fluffy stuff, I promise. But a little will do.
1. The White Darkness

**_Hello, please read, review, and enjoy. If i don't have anyone review, I will not write anymore. Thanks._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it's associations, or it's world. I do however own the plot. It's mine! U no touchie._**

**Pallid Obscurity**

**Chapter 1: The White Darkness**

Gaara and his siblings walked into the village. Some of the villagers eyed him fearfully, frozen in fear; the others just turned their heads and hurried off in the other direction. This angered Gaara, yet, at the same time, inflicted slight sorrow on his heart. For three more days they continued searching for their target, Hinata.

3 years ago she was weak; 3 years ago she ran away to become stronger. Tsunade had informed them of her situation.

_**Flashback**_

Hinata silently jumped from shadow to shadow to the hokage's office.

"Tsunade-sama?" Hinata spoke as she crept into her office. Tsunade looked up from her piles and piles of paperwork.

"Hinata! Where have you been?! It's been 4 ½ months! We had declared you missing!" Tsunade screamed, but not where the guards could hear.

"I would like to keep it that way, please." Hinata had most fervently trained her body and techniques, but even more so, she trained her "people skills." Hinata no longer stuttered for anyone or anything. She put herself up against missing nin, the Akatsuki, rouge ninjas, and even more. Before she killed them, she talked to them, tortured them, and, most importantly, learned from them.

"What do you want me to do?! Give you a black suit and send you on top secret missions?! Ha! When you were still here, no offense, but, when you were still here, you couldn't even put up a decent fight with your comrades, much less your enemies." Tsunade was getting frustrated, so, she walked over to her fridge and pulled out a bottle of sake. She sighed and flopped down in her chair. Hinata grinned and sat down in the chair in front of Tsunade's desk.

"That's actually exactly what I wanted you to do…but I can provide my own outfits and weapons, thanks."

_My, My, Hinata, how you've grown. I can tell you're stronger, but by how much, and will it be enough? Argh. What to do? What to do?_

"Well, Hinata, to tell you the truth… I have no idea what to do," Tsunade sighed again. "I guess I will have to send you on a 'test mission.' It's just a B-rank, but it's top-secret. I was planning on giving it to Kiba, Shino, and Neji." This pained Hinata, hearing that her prodigy cousin had taken her place.

"I came straight here when I thought I was ready. No one, except you, knows I'm even alive. So… what about the others?" Tsunade sighed and took a swig of her sake.

"Well, after I declare you missing we reassigned the teams, since Naruto went off to train with Jiraiya, Sakura has come to train with me, Lee has run off to train (apparently following your example) and Gai has run off after him, and Tenten has been assigned to weapons' development, so, we a just did away with those two teams and told Neji to take your spot."

"Wow," Hinata said wide-eyed. She quickly regained her composure and smiled half-heartedly._ So much has happened over such a short amount of time._ "So…What about this mission?"

"Fine, fine. C'mon then." Tsunade stood up and grabbed a scroll on the table. "Here." Tsunade handed Hinata the scroll. "You will be allowed no help and must not reveal yourself or your mission to anyone, not even your friends. DO NOT, under any circumstances violate any of those rules specified. You're to kill one, and only one, member of the Akatsuki. His name is specified in the scroll. Good luck, Hinata." She turned around. "Oh, and Hinata? It's good to see you again." She watched Hinata walk out to the shadows, a shy girl, now grown up, a weak girl, now a strong woman. Her hair had grown slightly and she carried herself with more pride and dignity then she used to. Hinata was right, a lot has changed over a short period of time.

_**One week later**_

Hinata and Tsunade were standing in her office.

"I will accept your offer, and you will become my personal assassin. Do you have housing accommodations?"

"Yes mam." Hinata couldn't help but grin after her successful mission. "I have clothes and weapons. I also wish to give you this list… I know it's a small list, but that is a compiled list of people who I have killed in my training."

"Thank you Hinata. I will give you three days to get settled in; then you will report back to me for your first A-rank mission. Understand?"

"Hai." Hinata turned and walked out of the Hokage's office.

_**End Flashback**_

Ever since that day, Hinata has taken out important, strong, and groups of people. Hinata was an assassin now. Three weeks ago Hinata was assigned a very dangerous mission and was to return last week, whether she finished the mission or not. She had not returned. Now Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara were to find her, and help her complete the mission. They were to keep their mouths shut about Hinata being alive until they found her. They, under no circumstances, were to jeopardize Hinata's secret identity, as the Pallid Obscurity, otherwise known as the white darkness.


	2. The Sakura Tree

**_Hello, please read, review, and enjoy. If i don't have anyone review, I will not write anymore. Thanks._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it's associations, or it's world. I do however own the plot. It's mine! U no touchie._**

**Pallid Obscurity**

**Chapter 2: The Sakura Tree**

"Temari, how much time until we reach the village?" Gaara asked coolly as she cooked fish over the fire. Gaara hated fish.

"Tomorrow, I think." She yawned. Ever since that time 3 ½ years ago things with the siblings had improved; Temari and Kankuro were no longer afraid (to an extent) of Gaara.

The village they were looking for was a rouge village that was in close association with the Akatsuki. Hinata's mission was extremely dangerous.

_**Flashback**_

Hinata jumped into Tsunade's window. No one was there. Hinata pulled her black mask off and allowed her now long hair to fall down her back. Hinata flopped down on the small couch. She pulled a small necklace out of her shirt and fingered it. Its charm was a small symbol that resembled the Sharingan.

_**Flashback inside a Flashback? Hehe.**_

"S-sasuke-kun?" A genin Hinata walked to the Sakura tree beside the bridge, their meeting place for some time now. A couple years ago Hinata couldn't take her father anymore, so she ran to her favorite place in the village, The Sakura Tree. Once she got there she found Sasuke standing there. He was just staring at the river. Hinata struck up a conversation and they talked. For some reason they could just talk. A young Sasuke would talk of his big brother and father, but ever since that day, he mostly did the listening.

"Hey." He used to call her Hinata-chan, like a sister, but now he just barely acknowledged her. "How was it today?"

"Horrible." Hinata groaned, "I-it just g-gets worse." Hinata walked over beside Sasuke and leaned on the railing. "How come I c-can't get any better?"

"Don't worry about it, you'll get stronger. Just don't listen to anyone like your cousin. Sasuke had a lost look in his eye.

"What's up, S-sasuke-kun?

"Nothing…" Sasuke looked to her, "…Thanks."

"Huh?"

"Thanks, you've been the closest thing to a sister I've ever had. So, thanks." He looked away, "I'm leaving tonight."

"W-what?!" Hinata stood up straight in shock.

"I'm going to Orochimaru. He can give me power... I can kill Itatchi and get revenge."

"N-no," tears were gathering in her eyes. "W-who… who am I gonna…"

"You'll be ok. If it comes to it, talk to dobe or Sakura. Thanks again." Hinata looked down, so Sasuke wouldn't see her weakness. He took her hand a placed something in it.

"S-sasuke-kun," she whispered, not looking up to him, but she opened her hand. It was a white gold necklace with a sharingan symbol as the charm.

_**End Flashback inside Flashback. Hehe.**_

She quickly pushed the memory from her mind as the door opened. Hinata grinned as Tsunade walked in. She shut the door.

"Well, well, Hinata. That was fast. Are you ready for another mission already?"

"Sure, why not." Hinata still had a soft and sweet voice, but now there was power and authority behind it. "But I still need to go home and shower."

"You go home and eat and shower. I'll be here with the specifics of your next mission when you get back. K?"

"Hai."

_**End Flashback**_

Gaara stood beside the stream thinking back to the Hinata he saw. It baffled him how someone so weak could become so strong so quickly. Truthfully, he thought it was a load of crap. Maybe she was just sent to gather info as a spy. He didn't know.

"Gaara! Want some fish?!" Temari called from the camp.

"…"

"I do!" Kankuro cut him off grabbing the fish.

"Kankuro!"

'Man, they're gonna fight tonight.' Gaara thought. He walked over to them and grabbed some fish. He really didn't like fish. 'Whatever.' As he took a bite he thought of how he had not only grown stronger, but he had learned to control Shukaku slightly better.

"…You know I hate that!" Temari and Kankuro were at each others' throats, bickering.

"What?!"

"When you eat with your mouth open. It's disgusting!"

"So what. We're in the wide open outdoors…" He continued to try and justify himself.

I stood up and walked over to the stream again. I sat down beside a tree and propped myself against it and ate silently.


	3. The Mission

'_**Lo again. Sorry this chap is so short, but this is how its gotta be!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its associations, or it's world. I do however own the plot. It's mine! U no touchie.**_

**Pallid Obscurity**

**Chapter 3: The Mission**

**--Everyone dies or gets married and runs off to Cancun!--****←****My friend, BF, waz here.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hahahaha, now for the real stuff!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This isn't the village, is it?" Kankuro asked.

"Nope." The siblings were walking through a village. They were receiving some strange looks, but because they were so far away from the Suna border, not so much fear radiated off of the people.

"Let's hurry. We must get there today." Temari said jumping to a nearby roof.

"Yea." Kankuro and Gaara followed, pushing chakra to their feet, they ran and jumped quickly.

_**Flashback**_

"Knock, knock." Hinata crept into Tsunade's office. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, and she was dressed in her black clothes. It really was a site when all you saw was her slender body in black and her almost white eyes, wile the Byakugan was activated.

Tsunade was slumped over her desk, sleeping and drooling over her paper work. Hinata giggled. "Ahem."

"Huh?" Tsunade snorted and sat up quickly. "Huh, whooz der?"

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsunade-sama, sleeping on the job." Hinata teased.

"Yea, Yea. Well, if you wouldn't have taken so long…"

"Excuses, excuses." Hinata rolled her eyes and sat down in the chair in front of Tsunade's desk.

"My, my, Hinata, you've gotten braver," Tsunade said in a dangerous tone. Hinata shuddered. "Anyway do you want to know your mission, or not?"

"Yes, please."

"This may be hard, but you are the only one I can trust, that may be able to actually live through the mission…The mission is to kill Uchiha Sasuke." Hinata didn't flinch, but in her mind, the turmoil was beginning. "We don't know whether he's killed Itachi and joined Orochimaru, or killed Orochimaru and joined Itachi. Either way he had become the head of the Akatsuki. He must be killed. Understand?"

"Hai."

"Can you do this mission?"

"Hai."

"Fine, here's your details." Tsunade handed Hinata the folder. "You are to report back to me in two weeks, whether you've finished the mission or not. Got it? Good. You're dismissed."

"Hai." Hinata turned to the door and began walking.

"Oh, and Hinata?" She stopped. "Be careful and good luck."

Hinata waved silently as she jumped into the shadows.

_Sasuke._ Hinata immediately swallowed the tears. _What have you done… Sasuke…_ She quickly opened the scroll and read it. There was a picture of Sasuke. Sasuke was much taller. His hair, a bit longer and not as messy and pointy. His eyes…much more filled with hatred and darkness. _Sasuke, what am I going to do?_

_**End Flashback**_

"We're here." Temari whispered as they were crouched down behind some bushes.

_**Which do you think would be more intresting? Sasuke teaming up w/ Itachi or w/ Orochimaru. Sorry again it's so short, but I'm doing this in class time and if I combine the chapters, it wouldn't make sense, and it would be hard to follow.**_

**_Thanx for Reading!_**

**_Xylon_**


	4. Old Acquaintance, New Enemy

_**Hiya, my readers, if any. Please, review. I know some people are reading, but I don't know whether anyone else likes it or not. I don't care if you hate, just tell me. Tell me whether it has enough or not enough fluffy stuff (I call it this, but it's really just fluff). Anywho, I know I probably sound spoiled or whiney, which I am neither, but just bare with me. Get my point?**_

_**If cursing offends you please tell me, and I will remove it. I try not to curse in my writing(I don't in real life), but sometimes it's almost necessary.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its associations, or it's world. I do however own the plot. It's mine! U no touchie.**_

**Pallid Obscurity**

**Chapter 4: Old Acquaintance, New Enemy**

The village seemed normal, yet upon closer inspection, it wasn't. There were no men. There were only women and children; the oldest boy was only around 5 years.

"We cannot kill these people. We need a plan." Kankuro spoke quietly, as they were looking down from some trees.

"I could disguise myself and…" Temari started.

"No." Gaara interrupted.

"Yea, Gaara's right. If this village really is as dangerous as they say, we can't afford to split up…Hmm…We could transform ourselves into Akatsuki members. Temari you would be the prisoner, and…" Kankuro began.

"Why do I have to be the prisoner?!" Temari interrupted.

"'Cause I said so!" Kankuro stated coolly.

"…" Temari was just about to reply, before Gaara cut her off.

"Let's just go." _ These two are getting too troublesome._ Gaara had become fond of that word after he heard it; he thought it suited these two quite well.

"Temari, once you're in, get Hinata out. We'll communicate with these. Got it?" Kankuro instructed, passing out the ear pieces.

"Yea, yea." Temari rolled her eyes.

_I seriously doubt this is gonna work anyway._ All three of them thought at the same time.

_**Flashback**_

'I'm finally here.' Hinata crept into the darkened village. It was probably around 2 in the morning. Hinata had tortured the info about this strange village out of a wandering Akatsuki member. The men were all underground, training all day as children until they were able to do missions. Then, they were still only to come out for missions. The only time men came above ground was to missions and to make children. 'Animals.' Hinata knew exactly where Sasuke and the leaders were, as well as, all of the other entry and exit points to the vast tunnels and rooms. Hinata did her homework.

She quickly went to the courthouse. She walked in; it looked pretty much deserted, except for all of the dust bunnies.

-----------------------

**Random tidbit**

Every time Itachi smiles,

A bunny dies.

Please think of the Bunnies!

**Don't ask me why, I just felt like it. Disclaimer: I didn't write it, though, My friend found it online.**

-----------------------

Hinata activated Byakugan and searched for the entrance to the caverns below. She saw no people anywhere. No people above or below, except there was small chakra signatures from all around.

"It's an ambush." Hinata whispered. Hinata quickly ran to the window as several kunai with exploding notes flew in through the window.

"Shit!" Hinata started to curse as she jumped out of the window and the court house exploded, _**(movie style, corny, I know, sorry)**_.

Hinata stanced for an attack. Then they stopped suppressing their chakra. She was not only surrounded, but there were at least 3 rows of them. Hinata would fight to the end if she must. Just as she was about to charge, someone put her in a headlock, somehow paralyzing her.

"I wouldn't do that Hinata." A cold voice spoke softly in her ear. Some men came up and tied her wrists and ankles together with wire. Chakra was flowing through the wire, therefore, she couldn't break free. The man holding her let her go and swung her around, tearing her mask off.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Hinata said coldly.

"Aww, what happened to Sasuke-kun?" He pouted playfully.

_**End Flashback**_

Gaara and Kankuro were transformed into the Akatsuki members, and they tied Temari's hands behind her back. The siblings walked into the village, pretending to "manhandle" Temari. They stopped in the middle and looked around.

"You must be new members." An old woman came up beside them. "C'mon, I'll show you to the caverns where they keep the prisoners."

They nodded and followed.

"I am the trainer of the young boys in this village. So who's this? ... Nah, never mind, I'm not authorized for that info…" They walked for a little ways, while the old woman continued to talk.

"OK. We're here." The woman motioned to a cellar door. "Just throw her in there and come with me." They opened the door and 'threw her in.'

_**It's me again. Next chapter should be the last chapter where I flashback, 'cause you'll be caught up. K? Thanx for readin'! Xylon.**_


	5. A New Jutsu

_**Wat's Up Readers? Thanx for those who reviewed! Don't forget to let me know if you have any ideas that would improve this story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its associations, or it's world. I do however own the plot. It's mine! U no touchie.**_

**Pallid Obscurity**

**Chapter 5: A New Jutsu**

**Gaara, Kankuro, and the old woman **

"Theta to Alfa. Theta to Alfa. Over." Temari's voice rang in the ear of Kankuro and Gaara.

"Listening. Over." Kankuro spoke so the old woman they were following wouldn't hear.

"She's not here dammit. It's a trap. They're planning on capturing you. Get out of there and wait until I'm ready for extraction. They don't know I'm a Sand Shinobi; they probably think I'm some nosey girl. Over."

"Fine. We'll go. Stay in touch; every 10 minutes, you report, or we'll come and get you. Got it? Over."

"Hai…" Temari's voice quieted. "They're here, got to go. Over."

Kankuro looked over to Gaara. Gaara nodded. They allowed the lady a few steps ahead; then they jumped to the nearest tree and ran to where they saw a safe enough distance. There, they transformed back into their original selves.

**Temari in the cellar**

Temari quickly stood straight and faced the door, as some men were unlocking it. Three men walked in and, without one word, tied her hands with wire, through which chakra was flowing. One of the men was Kisame. Temari didn't move at first, but then allowed them to lead her.

They walked a long ways until they came to a door. They knocked and walked in, dragging her along. Sasuke was sitting at a dining table with food in front of him. He looked over.

"Uchiha-sama. A prisoner, sir. The man who brought her fled. We think they were spies. Same as her."

"Whatever, we need another woman in our village anyway. What do you say, girl?"

"I refuse to be a whore." _I can't let him know who I am_.

"Whatever, take her to where I have Hinata-chan." He paused for a moment. "Oh, and, It's good to see you again Temari. How's Gaara? Good? Good. Take her." Kisame walked over to Sasuke.

"You're sounding more and more like that snake-teme, Baka."

"Yea, Yea." He motioned to the guards. They lead Temari down more corridors. They passed many doors, but they stopped at one with the lock on the outside. One man unlocked the door and the other pushed Temari in, retracting the wire around her writs, unfortunately, cutting them slightly, although nothing too bad.

"Theta to Alfa. I'm in with Hyuuga. Over."

Temari looked over to Hinata, who was knocked out (unconscious) on the bed.

_**Flashback**_

Hinata was tossed into the strange room. Sasuke followed.

"Hinata, you know you're not the only one who's gotten stronger." Hinata stared at him. _This can't be Sasuke._

"You wanna see my new jutsu? Before I killed my dear brother, I learned it from him. Orochimaru promptly died after he taught me everything and I refused him another body." Sasuke laughed. "Hinata, you've grown, not only in strength but in beauty. The last time I've seen you were only this high…" He motioned with his hand. _Busted…This isn't Sasuke, it has got to be Itachi._ "Too bad you probably won't make it back to Konoha."

"What happened to you?" Hinata tried to put on a pitiful face.

"Hah! I see it in your eyes, you know who I am. And you're right, I am Itachi,…" He transformed back into himself. "and my _dear_ brother is locked up, soon to be dead. Now about that jutsu demonstration I promised."

_**End Flashback**_

"Are you ready for extraction? Over." Gaara's voice came over the earpiece.

"Yes, but I don't know where we are, and Hyuuga is unconscious. Over."

"My sand will find you and we'll be there shortly after. Over." Gaara stated coolly.

_**I may be slowing down with the writing, 'cause I have finals comin' up and I have 2 non anime or manga related stories that I have been neglecting. I will try and write as much as I can though. Please Review!!**_


	6. The Extration, Plus Some

_**Hello! Readers. Thanx for those who reviewed! Don't forget to let me know if you have any ideas that would improve this story! I have been stressed to my LIMIT, but you know how that goes, especially with finals. Anyway, I basically did this entire chapter on the computer. 'Cause what I wrote sucked! Anywho, gots ta go! Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its associations, or it's world. I do however own the plot. It's mine! U no touchie.**_

**Pallid Obscurity**

**Chapter 6: The Extraction, plus some.**

Sand crept under the door. Temari quickly threw Hinata over her shoulder and waited patiently by the door. _Man, elevator music would work nicely here…_ She heard muffled screams of pain. _Gaara and Kankuro are coming. This may be tough if there are more than 50._ Temari thought as the door was forcefully thrown open.

Kankuro took Hinata from Temari easily and they began to walk into the hall.

"Temari, you ok?" Kankuro asked concerned.

"Yup, I assume you didn't have too much trouble?"

"Of course not."

Temari laughed. "Hopefully I'll get some action too."

_If those two aren't bickering, they're joking around. Argh, troublesome._

"If we hurry, we can get out of this village and find an allied one. Then Hyuuga can regain her chakra…It's dangerously low." Gaara broke into their enjoyment of the particularly dangerous situation.

"Yea, yea, I know." Kankuro sulked.

"When we get out of here, Temari, you'll write a report to the Hokage and to the Kazekage about our status. Kankuro, you and I will stand guard over Hyuuga until Temari gets back, then, we will go to our room, which will be in the same inn. I'll assume you have the medicine?" Gaara looked over to Temari. _Geez, all business, all the time,_ Temari thought.

"Yup, sure do. I'll give it to her now if you'll stop." Gaara nodded and both of them stopped.

"I'll stand guard at the end of the hall; Kankuro, you do the same at the other end."

"Gotchya." Kankuro smiled and walked to the end of the hall readying his strings.

Sand swirled around Gaara as Temari rummaged for the medicine vial. The vial was dark blue glass and about 3 inches tall, around 3 centimeters circumference. The contents swirled in its container. The medicine was for extreme chakra loss and would take around 3 hours to work; unfortunately, the medicine had a side effect: the user would be out for around another 5 hours. Temari took the vial and took out the cork. She infused slight chakra into the small vial to activate the medicine. The medicine began to swirl more rapidly and heated slightly.

Temari took Hinata's chin and pulled it up slightly. She opened her mouth and began pouring in the very thick, warm liquid. As soon as she turned the vial up, running right into Gaara. It was a girl around their age.

Temari ignored it, and lifted the vial at a steeper angle, hoping the liquid would come out soon. The thing with this medicine was that it was…you could say…temperamental. If there wasn't the exact amount of chakra needed, the liquid would continue to swirl and would not succumb to gravity. Plus, Temari wasn't the best medic nin.

Gaara's sand wrapped her body leaving her head. She had deep brown eyes; it was hard to tell the difference of the iris and pupil. She also had dark brown hair. Gaara stared mercilessly.

"Give me one reason not to kill you."

"I'm a prisoner too." She smiled and returned the death glare. "Are you supposed to be intimidating? Or maybe even scary?" she studied him further. "You look like you could use a good night's sleep…" She was about to say something else when Kankuro, who had come closer to his siblings, cut her off.

"So, who are you, how did you get here, and how and why did you get away?"

"Um… My name is…well…um…I can't seem to remember that, but…well…I can't really seem to remember anything… hmmm." The girl looked genuinely confused. "I wanted to get away because this weird guy kept on using this strange jutsu than completely drains me. I finally was able to get where I could wake up after a week. They don't come around for another 3 days. Strange, huh? Anyway, I just used on of my jutsus and…SMACK! ... I knocked him out cold." She grinned.

"If you don't remember anything how do you know about jutsus and remember your own?" Temari said not looking up from the temperamental medicine, which looked like it was beginning to fall slightly.

"Funny you should ask. Well you see… um… I really don't know; I'm sorry." She looked over to Gaara. "Can you please let me go?" Gaara was still shocked at how she chose to be so stubborn AND offensive at the same time.

"No. My sand will hold you till we get to Sunagakure. Then you will go to interrogation, they have certain… ways… of getting information out of you."

"Yea, yea. Hey you, yea, the blonde, you had better hurry up and get done, 'cause I hear quite a few guards coming our way." Gaara growled and quickly set up two walls of sand in front of and behind them.

"Hurry it up Temari." Gaara said coolly; if he wasn't careful, he would lose control. Temari mumbled something like "Spoiled Brat" but with a few more… curse words.

"Gaara, you can take girly here, and I'll take Hyuuga; Temari, you take to the front clearing out the guards with your fan. Hey, Girl, you had better keep quiet, Understand?" Kankuro can seem very deadly at times. **With his cat like appearance.**_** Sorry, my friends LOVE adding to my story.**_

"Yes sir!" She giggled. "Opps, sorry, it seems the meds they have been stuffing down my throat haven't quite worn off."

"Great. Now we have a psycho on our hands." Kankuro whispered to Temari. The medicine had finally gave in and fell into Hinata's mouth. Temari sat her up and waited just a few seconds so it wouldn't come back out again. Just as Kankuro threw her over his shoulder, men on the other side of the sand began trying to break through Gaara's near impenetrable sand wall.

"C'mon Temari, You're up front." Gaara growled.

She ran to the front as the sand eradicated the men in front of it. Temari swung her fan quickly to make sure no one made it, and they were off!

They ran through the halls, because now they were discovered.

"Laaaa-De-Dah-De-Daaaah!" The strangely obnoxious girl was singing, or trying to anyway. Before Gaara could silence her, she passed out cold.

"I guess she really was on meds." Kankuro said as they turned a corner. They made it to a main hall, but quickly found that concurrence of all of these halls and rooms made for one heck of a "meeting" room. Gaara acted quickly gathering them once again in four walls of his sand.

"Dammit. I'll try and dig our way out with my sand, and lift us out, but if there is solid rock above us we'll have to fight our way out.

"Try it. I'll take the girl." Temari said walking over to the now limp girl, who was mumbling something, "Getttooffff, youuuu baassssttttt…."

"Ok, it sounds like she's having a pleasant dream!" Kankuro joked. Gaara ignored them and continued to focus on controlling the sand.

"It looks like we're in luck." Gaara's expression relaxed slightly. "There was only compacted dirt…" A strange smirk came over his face. "… Unfortunately for the people on the outside, dirt doesn't hold well when there is a disturbance in its balance."

"Good. Are we outside yet?" Kankuro asked, shifting Hinata on his shoulder. _Don't see how she could sleep through all of this, but look at that one._ He thought, looking over to the brunette.

"Yes," Gaara said as the sand dissolved from its structure and found its way back into his gourd.

"Would you like me to include the girl in the report?" Temari asked as she also shifted her "passenger."

"Yea, the two girls will also be rooming with you. Ok?" Gaara instructed as he pulled out a map, placing a mark on which this village was.

"Fine." She sulked. Gaara found the nearest village and began walking in that direction, knowing his siblings would follow.

_**It's me again. How do you like the longer chapters? Better, eh? Anyway, I'm catching up on the manga, but it's kinda hard to do it all in one day, since it is on the internet. 2 ½ more days of school. CHA!!! Hope you enjoyed,**_

_**Xylon**_


	7. Lorei and Hinata Awake

_**Hiya! Readers. Thanx for those who reviewed! Don't forget to let me know if you have any ideas that would improve this story! Finals are DONE!!! I have NO more school left. HELLO senior year!! Sorry about last chapter, but I figured we needed some comic relief.**_

_**Anywho, gots ta go! Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, its associations, or it's world. I do however own the plot and Lorei. They're mine! U no touchie.**_

_**Lorei: WHAT?! **_**You **_**own **_**Me! **_**Hah, they don't know what I can do…yet.**_

_**Xylon: Yea, Yea, too bad, but you do pass out pretty good. (looks at Lorei sarcastically as she glares back)**_

**Pallid Obscurity**

**Chapter 7: Lorei and Hinata Awake**

Gaara stood by the door staring at the two girls. Kankuro had stepped outside to go to the bathroom. The other girl had just woken up, but the Hinata was still out cold. The girl sat up and clenched her head.

"Argh… My head always does this after those friggen meds wear off."

"What meds?" Kankuro asked as he walked in.

"I'm what you would call… their lab rat. They've had me on this drug that basically makes me lose my mind. Everything, from my memories to my will-power. Thankfully, last time they gave them to me, I gained some sort of immunity; I still lost my mind, but I was able to do what I wanted. I couldn't remember why, but all I thought was that I wanted to get out of there." The girl sounded much coherent than before. She stood up and stretched a little, bending her back every way it would allow.

"Do you remember your name and where you are from?" Kankuro asked as he flopped down on the chair beside Gaara.

"I do remember my name, Lorei, but unfortunately, from their experiments, there were long term effects; I have lost some of my deepest memories, such as where I'm from and how long they've had me. Awesome for me, huh?"

_Lorei, huh? Pretty name for such a psycho girl._ Kankuro laughed at his own joke.

"What's so funny?" Temari walked in the door.

"Your face." Kankuro mumbled.

_Not again._ Gaara moaned.

"Oh, Yeah?!"

"…"

"Kankuro go to our room, next door. I'll be in to brief you of our plans for attack." Gaara interrupted before it got too annoying. Kankuro picked up his puppet-thingy and walked out mumbling something like, _stupid bit… dunno when…her mouth shut._

"Oh, the girl is up." Temari scowled, "So, whatta we gonna do with her?"

"Lorei."

"Huh?" Temari looked over to her.

"The name's Lorei." Lorei looked emotionlessly at her; this, of course, angered Temari. Anything would have, because Temari _just wasn't having a good day_.

"Whatever." Temari scowled and looked over to Gaara, who stood dangerously silent.

"She will have to come with us, at least until we can decide whether or not she's own our side…" Gaara turned towards the door and began walking out. "…Oh, and try not to kill each other through the night………Temari." Gaara smirked and walked out.

Temari's room

"You know I don't like you so, just stay out of my way. Got it, psycho?"

"Sure, whatever, likewise, and my name is Lorei." She sat down on her bed and grabbed a magazine off of the nightstand.

Temari flopped down on her own bed, grabbing her fan. She opened it up and reached for a pack beside her. She opened it and grabbed a sharpener. She ran the cold stone over the small hidden blades. She loved the sound and the feel of the blade being sharpened, even if it did sound like nails on a blackboard to other people.

Lorei moaned and fell to her back, pulling the pillow to her face. She tried to ignore the sound, but to no avail. She growled and stood up.

Temari looked up and smirked, "Where do you think your going?"

"Any where but here… You can't stop me."

"If you take one more step towards the door, I'll be forced to knock you out." Temari did all she could from bursting out laughing. She felt oddly evil today. Lorei rolled her eyes and began walking again. Sure enough, Temari threw her sharpening stone at her head, knocking her unconscious. Temari laughed walking over to pick her up…

Gaara's and Kankuro's room

"You know, I think Temari's _buddy_ is visiting." Kankuro fooled with his puppets checking the poison content.

"All the more reason to keep your mouth shut."

THUMP!!! They heard a noise from the other side of the wall. They sweat dropped slightly.

"Yea, yea… Must we bring Lorei along? I know she's kinda hot, but we don't even know if she's strong enough not to get killed."

"Your right, so, I'm assigning you to guard her and make sure she doesn't run of."

"What?! That's not fair. Assign Temari. Pleeease."

"No, and stop whining… I'm going for a walk." Gaara turned and walked out. He never even took his gourd off.

_How could she?_ Gaara was still thinking about Hinata. His mind just couldn't comprehend. He couldn't get her out of his mind.

4 hours later: Temari's room

"Uhn." Hinata gasped air as if she hadn't in hours. _Where…am…I?_ She opened her eyes, although, everything was blurred. _Last I remember… Itachi._ She groaned and rolled to her side. She waited for her vision to clear.

"Hyuuga? Are you awake?...Try not to move so much. You're still not well enough. In about another hour you should be good enough to move around. It's 6 pm now." A familiar voice spoke to Hinata. She couldn't place the voice with the name or face. Her vision cleared enough to see a blonde girl sitting on a bed opposite her. Temari?! _Thanks Tsunade-sama, for sending the sand. I guess Shikamaru or Naruto weren't to be _trusted_ with this kind of info… Oh, well, I guess I could catch a couple more Zs. _Hinata slowly slipped back into that deep sleep from which she had just escaped.

Temari's room: 5:30 am

Hinata had been awake for sometime now. The girl in the bed next to her had just started to stir, and Temari was no where to be found. Hinata sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She put her feet to the cold hard wood floor and stood up, easier said than done when you've been out for at least a day and a half. After she gained her balance, she walked over to a table. On it was her backpack. She grabbed it and opened it, revealing multiple weapons and a spare set of clothes. She grabbed the clothes and walked in the bathroom, feeling as if she had been rolling in manure. She stripped her clothes off and looked in the mirror at her naked body. She looked as if she had been beaten with a stick because of all the bruises. Of course they were from past _missions_. She turned the water on and stepped in the hot water. She felt the welcomed warmth run down her body. After washing her hair, she washed her body. She lingered for a few more moments, and then stepped out. After she dried her hair slightly with the towel, she pulled her long hair into a ponytail. She dressed in her semi-fresh clothes and walked out to the main room.

The girl was now sitting up in her bed, still slightly asleep.

" –Yawn – My name's Lorei, n' yours is?"

"Hyuuga Hinata."

As she zipped her bag up, Temari walked in the door holding 2 bags of hot breakfast. She threw one at Lorei and tossed the other to Hinata. Hinata sat down at the desk and took out the contents: (_**I dunno what they eat for breakfast, so, use your imagination, plz.)**_ She snacked on it while she wrote a report for Tsunade. This was one of the most embarrassing that she's ever had to write.

"We leave in 30 minutes to go back. Be here at the door ready. I'll be back then." Temari said sternly, as she and Lorei were trading death glares. _Seems those to don't care much for each other._

_**Thanx for reading! Hope you enjoyed. NO MORE SCHOOL! Yay!!!!!!!!**_

_**I'll write more…eventually! Muahahahahaha. PLEASE REVIEW THIS TIME. I KNOW YOU GUYS CAN'T BE THAT SHY!!!**_

_**-Xylon**_


	8. Note

Hey Guys, I'm really really sorry that I haven't written anything. My Junior year has been very hectic. I promise to try and write more, but I have no idea where to find time.

Really Sorry,

Ava Xylon


End file.
